Multitype Brawlers
by BlueRaptor629
Summary: Miu Shiota and her brother lived a normal life...that is until a portal suddenly appear and suck them in to New Vestroia. And what’s unique that they met Cynder, a Darkus Bakugan who has no memories of her past. Join Miu, Toby, and her friends as they attempt to save New Vestroia from the Vexos. AU, OCxShun


**This is BlueRaptor629 here! Bringing you another set stories!...I know that I promise that I only to publish only one, but I can't help it to publish more. This story is called "Multitype Brawlers!", A Bakugan fanfic! I hope you like this! Following the events of Season 2: New Vestroia.**

 **The OC's Guardian Bakugans are...the Nonets and some others like Mechtanium Surge Bakugans and Lumagrowl. Why Nonets? I felt that they could have pick bright path and I was kinda sad about how they died in the hands of Mechtogan Destroyer (though Betadron and Worton sacrificed themselves). And as such, this is an alternate universe, so the events here is a bit difficult than the one in the anime.**

 **The pairing is OCxShun, and OCxMira.**

 **And another thing, I won't do the Mechtanium Surge series, because to me it's lame and ridiculous. I prefer the previous series.**

 **With that said, let's brawl!**

(Several days earlier)

It was just another peaceful day in New Vestroia. It has been three years since Silent Naga's destruction, the kaiju sized creatures called Bakugans have lived a peaceful life. New Vestroia is a brand new world with a core called "Perfect Core" that maintain the balance of the homeworld.

"Huh,...this is the life." A blue lizard like Bakugan said as it lied down on a lake in a forest.

"Indeed. It's been three years since the Six Guardian Bakugan saved the both worlds. We could use a change of pace like this." A green shaman looking Bakugan with two tentacles on its back said. It is sitting in the rock in a meditation pose. Besides him is a peculiar black and purple humanoid Bakugan with two eyes on its face and neck. It has four wings too.

"Yes. And what we are hearing now every now and then are just small skirmishes, Professor?" Another blue Bakugan said. However, its look like an european dragon with four red eyes, two long tentacles like arm with two sharp talons on its tip, and small dragon wings.

"You are right, Krakenoid. Most of the times, small issues like that can be handle rather easily." The "Professor" said.

"You don't say." The eye Bakugan commented.

"Hey, remind us again how New Vestroia is created? I kind of forgot about that." A red Bakugan that its head looks like a turtle. It's currently playing with a white insectoid Bakugan.

"The New Vestroia is created through the fusion of the Infinity Core and the Silent Core to become the Perfect Core that we all know today. However, the core is also born from the sacrifice of Pyrus Perfect Dragonoid, one of the six Guardian Bakugans." The Professor explained.

"For Dragonoid, he doesn't have a body anymore, right?" The insectoid Bakugan asked.

"That is correct, Krowll. He now have become one with the Perfect Core. But there is one thing that bothers me." The "Professor" said.

"And what's that?" The blue lizard like Bakugan asked.

"How long this peace will last?" Just as it said that, a foreign ships, domes, and other stuff enters the atmosphere of New Vestroia. Whatever they are, it's not a good sign.

(In another part of the forest)

"Hrah!" A red humanoid bat like Bakugan with four wings, a horn on its head, and a green visor like eyes shouted as it punches another Bakugan. This one is brown humanoid cobra like Bakugan with two fangs jutting out from its lower jaw. In the sidelines are two different black Bakugans, a white wolf like Bakugan with tails that look like a Nine Tailed Fox, a blue Bakugan that seems to be a fusion of a shark and a theropod dinosaur and a dragon, and a green humonoid egyptian bird Bakugan.

"You can do better than that, Spatterix!" The cobra Bakugan mocked as it strikes the Bakugan named Spatterix.

"*sigh* I swear, this two will brawl over the when one of them doesn't agree." The wolf Bakugan said.

"But you can't blame them, they are bored as much as us, Lumagrowl." The humanoid bird Bakugan said to its colleague.

"I know I know, Spyron. I hope there's something serious happened here." Just as the Bakugan named Lumagrowl said that, they felt a foreign energy in the air.

"You just had to said that." The Bakugan named Spyron said as they brace for the worst as they felt a shake in the ground.

(Back with the others)

"Okay, this is freaking me out!" It said as they saw a dome passing them in the sky.

"Calm down, Balista. We all felt this too-" Just as Krakenoid tried to calm its friend, they suddenly felt sudden change in them that they suddenly turns into little colored spheres based on their colors.

"Explanations, Professor?" The eye Bakugan said as it opened up.

"It seems we are invaded and they have a way to make us vulnerable. Everyone, let's search for a rendezvous spot!" The Professor said as they rolled way to...somewhere far. Luckily, they evaded the ships above them, who begin to suck the nearby hapless Bakugan to the ship.

(In the other part of the forest)

"The hell is going on!?" The cobra Bakugan exclaimed as it along with others also turn to spheres.

"Why did we turn into our sphere form!?" The shark Bakugan said.

"I don't know, but let's go somewhere safe! This area isn't safe anymore!" One of the black Bakugan said as they rolled away too.

(Somewhere, ???)

Nearby, a black rift appears in the sky vertically. But shortly disappears as a black sphere comes out from it.

"What is this? Where am I here?" The sphere opened up, revealing to be a dragonic Bakugan in sphere form said in a female voice.

"And more importantly...Who am I...?"

{Linebreak}

 **Multitype Brawlers**

By BlueRaptor629 

**_Chapter 1: The Invasion and the Amnesiac Dragon_**

(The present day, Earth)

In nighttime, a girl is currently hitting a wooden dummy as she is practicing her martial arts in her backyard. She has long dark blue hair and she has blue eyes. She is wearing a black silk kung fu shirt with blue outline, blue silk sash wrapped around her waist, black silk kung fu pants, and a pair of kung fu shoes. The beating sound from the can be heard hit by hit and the sound is getting louder than the previous hits. She paused for a second before resuming again. She struck the neck of dummy while having her arm stiff against two of the wooden limbs. Lifting her foot to hit one of the lower wooden part, her left arm hit a higher limb as her right struck the face.

With a couple movements of the arm, the girl slightly lowered her body as both hands now struck the dummy's chest. Each strike was precise and tense yet flowed easily.

"Hey, Sis. You've been practicing hard." The girl turn around and sees a boy with matching eye and hair. He wears a red shirt over his white t-shirt, a brown trousers and he wears a red and black sneakers. On his hand is bottle of water and a rice ball.

"Yup." She said as she took the bottle and the rice ball. She drinks the bottle a bit before eating the rice ball. "Still working on your inventions?"

"Well yeah. I mean it's to passing some time." He said.

"You know what, Tobby? I missed playing Bakugan." She said as she look towards the moon through the window while sitting. "It's been 3 years ever ever since the Bakugans left us...but I suppose that's for the best."

"I know what you mean, Sis. But they have their own world and we have ours." The boy named Tobby said.

"Yeah..." She said she stands up. "Let's go-" Just as she said that, a lightning strikes in front of them. This caused a portal to open up right in front of them.

"Toby! Tell me this is one of your inventions..."

"Sorry, sis! I don't have a invention that opens a portal...yet." Toby replied.

"Oh god,...we're getting sucked iiiiiiin!" The girl shouted as she and her brother got sucked into a portal. The portal the disappears. Where are those two are is anyone's guess.

{Linebreak}

(Desert area, New Vestroia)

The portal then opened up as the two people coming from out of it and land on the ground.

"What just happen...?" Toby asked.

"If I know, Toby, I would tell you!" She said as she stands up. "Huh? Where is this?"

"I'm not familiar with this area. In fact, the land here aren't like from Earth." Toby said as he observed the area.

"You're telling me that portal sucked us into another world?" Toby's sister asked.

"Most likely." Toby asked.

"My, it seems we have visitors...and rare ones at that." A voice said as the duo look around for the voice.

"Who said that?" Toby's sister asked.

"Down here." She and her brother then look down and see a green and red sphere. Then they opened up. The green one is the "Professor" while the red one is Spatterix.

"Bakugans!?" She and Adrian exclaimed.

"That's right. Why so surprised?" Spatterix said.

"It just that...well...three years ago, all of you left Earth. And you can talk!" She said.

"Oh that, we left to our homeworld, New Vestroia." The "Professor" said.

"And for the talking part, we're as intelligent as you, humans." Spatterix replied.

"New Vestroia?" Two of them asked as a black sphere roll in front of them and opens up, revealing to be another Bakugan in sphere form.

"That's right. It's the world you're currently on now." The black Bakugan said.

"So that means we're in your world now." Toby asked.

"That's right...were at least." The black Bakugan said but said the last part with sadness.

"Were?" Both of them asked as 12 other Bakugans in sphere form with the colors of red, blue, green, white, brown, and black appears before them.

"Yeah. We normally aren't like this when we are on our homeworld." The lizard Bakugan in sphere form said.

"Can you tell us what's going on?" Toby's sister asked.

"But first, introduction is in order." The Professor said. "My name is Ventus Worton I'm delighted to make you both our acquaintances." The Professor said as he introduced his real name as another green Bakugan roll towards Worton's side as it opened up. "And this is Spyron. She's a Ventus Bakugan, like myself."

"Pyrus Spatterix, ready to kick some ass." Spatterix said as he introduced himself as another red Bakugan rolled beside him. "And I'm Pyrus Bolcanon."

"Darkus Betadron. A pleasure to meet you two." One of the black Bakugan named Betadron said as he introduced himself before gesturing his two fellow black Bakugans. "And these two are my brethren, Mutabrid and Kodokor."

"Hey."

"It's nice to meet you."

Betadron then look towards the blue Bakugans. "And this three are Balista, Krakenoid, and Sharkosaur. They are the Aquos attributes."

"Yo."

"H-Hello."

"Wassup, humans."

Betadron then turn towards the brown Bakugan. "Next is Stronk and Vertexx. They are Subterra Bakugans."

"Hey." Both of them greeted.

Betadron then turn towards the white Bakugan. "Next, these two are Lumagrowl and Krowll. They are Haos Bakugan."

"Hmph." Lumagrowl said as he look the other way.

"Hi there." The insectoid Bakugan named Krowll greeted.

"What's wrong with him?" Toby asked.

"Lumagrowl is a bit wary towards strangers. But don't worry, he will warm up to you both eventually." Betadron assured the humans as he turns towards the final unintroduced Bakugan, who opens up in front of them.

"And finally, this is Cynder. She is a Darkus Bakugan like the three of us." Betadron said as he introduced Cynder.

"Hello." Cynder said.

"And she's a bit of a special case." Kodokor added.

"Special?" The duo asked.

"I...have no memories of my past." Cynder said. "All I know it's my name and what I am."

"An amnesiac Bakugan? That's a rare case." Kira's sister said.

"Well then, we have introduced ourselves, why not you two introduced yourselves."

"Oh right." Toby's sister cleared her throut before start talking. "My name is Miu Shiota. It's so nice to meet you." The girl named said.

"Okay. Miu...what the hell are you wearing?" Balista said as he look towards Miu's kung fu attire.

"Oh this? I was training my martial arts when a portal sucked us in." Miu said.

"You humans trained in combat? Who knew." Balista said as it Toby's turn to introduce.

"My name is Toby Shiota. I'm Miu's younger brother." Toby said as he introduced herself.

"Okay." Worton said as he took a deep breath before start talking. "I shall start explaining. Several days ago, dozens of alien ships has entered our planet. They are called themselves the "Vestals"...and they are here to stay."

"And why are you all not fighting back?" Mirai asked.

"We probably would able to drove them off by now, but they have devices called the "Dimensional Controller" that turn us into sphere form." Worton explained. "The Five of the Six Fighting Bakugans tried to fight off the invaders...but they failed and got captured...one by one."

"And who's the sixth Bakugan?" Toby asked.

"Pyrus Perfect Dragonoid." Betadron answered as the two humans are shocked.

"YOU MEAN THAT DRAGONOID!?" The Shiota siblings exclaimed.

"So you know who that is?" Mutabrid asked.

"He's the partner Bakugan of Dan Kuso, one of the Six Bakugan Battle Brawlers." Toby explained.

"Ah, so you knew? Well this is going to be easier to explain." Worton said. "Dragonoid or Drago however, has become the Perfect Core of New Vestroia. Meaning, he no longer have a physical body."

"Okay." Both of them said as they continue to listen.

"Then, words spread that the Vestals are using Bakugan for entertainment. Akin to a pet who will do tricks for its master."

"They did what!?" exclaimed angrily.

"How can they be so cruel." Toby commented.

"Cruel? That could be. But I hypothesized that they are oblivious to the fact that us Bakugans are intelligent life forms and beings who have feelings. Although some realized that, but they just dismissed the fact and still label us as nothing more than mindless beasts who can be tamed and can do tricks." Worton explained. Hearing this make Miu really pissed as she clenches her fists.

{Linebreak}

(Somewhere, at the same time)

"Looks like, we detected another pair of humans and 15 unknown Bakugans." A pale green-blue hair boy who has cool grey eyes said. He wears a purple long sleeved shirt, with black and grey trimmings, greyish-white (sometimes shown vibrant blue instead) pants and black boots. He then proceeds pull a screen with Miu and Toby talking to the their new Bakugan friends.

"I can't believe they did the same thing you two got here. These two aren't going to last a minute out there." The boy said.

"Come on, Ace, don't be like that. So where are they?" An orange hair, wears a small silver jacket, white gloves, blue earrings, has sapphire blue eyes, and wears a rouge jumpsuit with uneven sized boots and leggings.

"They're near here. But if you want to recruit them, Mira, I suggest that you have to be quick about it. I'm detecting two members of the Vexos approaching them." The boy named Ace said.

"Okay, I'll head out then." The girl named Mira said as she took as picks up hers and others Gauntlets before leaving.

"Be safe!" A spiky pink/purple haired boy with a red headband said as Mira left. He wears a white attire with gold outline and blue gloves and boots.

"Hmm..." A brunette boy hummed as he stare towards the Shiota siblings. This is Daniel "Dan" Kuso, one of the six Bakugan Battle Brawlers.

"Is there something troubling you, partner?" A red draconian Bakugan asked. This is Pyrus Neo Dragonoid, the last of the Six Guardian Bakugans.

"It just well...I've seen these two before..." The boy named Dan said.

"Now that mention it, Dan, I also seems to seen them from somewhere...but I can't remember where...?" A blonde boy with glasses added. This Choji "Marucho" Marakura, he's a member of the Bakugan Battle Brawler like Dan.

{Linebreak}

(With Miu and Toby)

"So, what are the Vexos?" Toby asked.

"I don't know much about them. But what I do know that their top battlers of the Vestals. I theorized that they're responsible for the Six Guardians's downfall. Did I mention that they abducted some of us?" Worton explained.

"They're declaring an effin' war on us! One that we could've won if weren't stuck in this stupid ass sphere form!" Sharkosaur said vulgarly.

"Yes. They're tech is considered too advanced as they can built a kind of device that render us Bakugan vulnerable." Spyron added.

"But even if we did stayed in our true forms, we'll still be squashed by them because the Vestals too have their own Bakugan, one that is more powerful than most Vestroian Bakugans here." Lumagrowl said.

"Those heartless bastards..." Everyone then look towards Miu, who is pissed at this. "They got the nerve to barges into someone else's planet and enslave the inhabitants like it's no big deal!? We'll make those bastards answer to us! Right, bro?"

"Yeah!" Toby said.

"Oh really? What are you gonna do about it then?" Everyone then turn around and see two people standing on a rock. One is punk style young man with spiky white hair and black and purple hair attire while the other is a light blue haired woman in blue attire.

"Oh shit! It's them!" Sharkosaur exclaimed.

"Just a pair of someones I've been looking for..." Miu said with angry look.

"Why don't you two you go home to mommas, childrens." The light blue haired woman said coldly.

"If anyone's going home, it's people like you, assholes! Why don't you pack up your things and get the hell out of here!

"Us? Surrendering to you?" The spiky haired young man asked before laughing madly. "This I gotta see."

"I would listen to my sister if I were you..." Toby said as he glared towards the duo. "If you don't leave New Vestroia, we both have no choice but to make you by force!"

"Is that supposed to be threat, you piece of shit?" The white haired young man said in taunting manner before looking towards his partner. "Why don't we wipe the floors with these losers, eh Mylene? They don't have Gauntlets, so this should be easy!"

"Gauntlets?" The Shiota siblings asked.

"I believe they are Vestals's technology that allow us to make use of our abilities." Worton explained.

"So we can't really battle with them huh? Dammit!" Miu said as she is frustrated.

"Well you win some and you lose some-" Just as the silver haired male said that, a sound of an engine can be heard. The Shiota siblings then look above as they see a motorcycle descending towards them. Luckily, they managed to avoid it.

"Not her again...!" The silver haired male complained.

"Hey! Watch where you landing next time!" Miu shouted as Mira get off from the motorcycle.

"Sorry about that. But you two need Gauntlets to brawl in New Vestroia." Mira said as she take off her helmet before handing them the Gauntlets. All of them are whites but the outlines are different. One is with purple outline while the other is with red outline.

"Who are you?" Miu asked with hostile tone of voice.

"I'm the leader of the Bakugan Resistance, Mira Clay." Mira said as she introduced herself before she turns towards the other duo. "And they're the Vexos."

"Okay..." Toby said as he for some reason blushing.

"The ice queen is Mylene while the hyena is Shadow."

"Watch your mouth, bitch!" The male named Shadow said.

"Like he said." The woman named Mylene said as they put on their Gauntlets.

"Well, we don't who you are, but if you're willing to help us, then I'll take that chance!" Miu said as she pulls her sleeve before putting on the Gauntlets to her left arm.

"Count me in!" Toby said as he put on his Gauntlets on his left arm.

"Wait what!?" Mira exclaimed. She didn't see this coming at all.

" _Gauntlet activited._ " The Gauntlets said.

"Gauntlet Power Strike!" Shadow, and Mylene shouted in unison.

"Gauntlet Power Strike!" Miu and Toby soon shouted like the other two.

 **Mylene: 100% Miu: 100%**

 **Shadow: 100% Toby: 100%**

"I'll start! Gate Card, set!" Shadow shouted as he throws a Gate Card to the ground, causing it to expand through the battlefield as soon as it touches the ground.

"Bakugan brawl!" Shadow shouted as he throws a Bakugan. "Bakugan stand! Go Darkus Moskeeto!" Just as Shadow shouted and threw the Bakugan, a giant black, purple, and red mosquito Bakugan appears as its sphere form stands in the ground.

"It's my turn then." She then pulls out a Bakugan. "Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Go Aquos Griffon!" Just as Mylene shouted and threw her Bakugan, a blue horned lion with bat wings, horse like back legs, and a scaly tail appears when its sphere form stands to the ground.

 **Griffon: 450**

 **Moskeeto: 520**

"Guess it my turn." Miu said as she look towards Cynder. "Want to battle this, Cynder?"

"A battle will surely take my mind off this amnesia dilemma for awhile. Sure, let's do this!" Cynder said as she closed up before get picked up by Miu. "Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand!" Just as Miu shouted and threw her Bakugan, a blue ball of electricity suddenly appears as it strikes Griffon, causing it to be defeated and reverted to its sphere form.

"What was that!?" Mylene exclaimed.

"Look out, Moskeeto!" Shadow warned as Moskeeto dodged the ball. But...its luck ran out.

"Let's try this!" Miu said as she puts an Ability card into the Gauntlet.

" _Ability Card set._ " The Gauntlet said.

"Ability activate! Phantom Dragon!" Miu shouted as the ball turns into a shape of a european dragon as it chases Moskeeto around before striking it, causing it to be defeated and reverts into its sphere form. Then the electricity covering Cynder subsided, revealing a black and purple european dragon appears as it sphere form stand on the ground. She has four horns jutting from her head like a crown, a wide wing with a sharp talons on each wing.

"So this is my true form?" Cynder said as she observed her body. "Not bad."

"Not bad for a first timer, Cynder!" Miu complimented Cynder.

"Yes. I shall assist you with any way I can, Miu." Cynder said as she reverted to her sphere form.

"What the!? She beats them both at the same time!" Mira exclaimed.

 **Mylene: 70%**

 **Shadow: 44%**

"Hey, what's the deal with these life gauges?" Toby asked.

"When your life gauges reaches zero, you automatically lose." Mira explained.

"Well this is pretty much a breakthrough. This is a surefire way to decide who's the winner." Miu chimed in.

"Guess It's my turn." Toby said. Just as he about to throw the Gate Card...

"Hey kid!" He turn around and see Spatterix by his feet. He then picks up the Bakugan. "What's up, Spatterix?"

"Let me fight! I've been itching for a fight ever since!" Spatterix said as Toby nodded.

"Okay. Gate Card set!" Toby shouted as he throws a Pyrus attribute Gate card on the ground, causing it to expand just like with Shadows. The inventor then look towards Spatterix. "You ready?"

"I'm always ready. I'm fired up!" Spatterix said as he closed up. "Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Pyrus Spatterix!" Just as Toby shouted and threw Spatterix, Spatterix appears as his sphere form stands on the ground.

"So you're big sister won the first round. Big whoop!" Shadow then pulls out another Bakugan, ready to throw another Bakugan. "Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Go Darkus Laserman!" Just as Shadow shouted and threw his Bakugan, a giant black and purple robot Bakugan with a laser canon on its back appears as its sphere form lands on the ground.

"You won't be so lucky this time. Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Go Aquos Jelldon!" As Mylene shouted and threw the Bakugan, a giant blue jellyfish with four tentacles and three eyes on the side appears as its sphere form stand on the ground.

 **Jelldon: 350 Spatterix: 550**

 **Laserman: 390**

"Gate Card open! Pyrus Reactor!" Toby shouted as the field becomes filled with lava, empowering Spatterix.

 **Jelldon: 350 Spatterix: 750**

 **Laserman: 390**

"Let's get dangerous!" Shadow shouted.

" _Ability Card set._ "

"Ability activate! Spiced Slayer!" Shadow shouted as Laserman shoots Spatterix with one of its laser cannon.

"Ow!"

 **Jelldon: 350 Spatterix: 650**

 **Laserman: 490**

"Hm. Seeing Sis actually gave me an idea." Toby said. "Time to use Ability Card! Double Ability Cards that is!"

"Ah, use two Ability Cards at the same time? That's not a bad idea." Worton commented.

" _Ability Card set._ " The Gauntlet said as Toby inserted two Ability Cards.

"Ability activate! Atlas Flame Aura plus Ares Sword!" Toby shouted as Spatterix covered himself in fire before he summoned a sword made of fire.

 **Jelldon: 350 Spatterix: 850**

 **Laserman: 490**

"Wow..." Mira said.

"Not so fast! Double Abilities activate! Shock Down plus Spark Charge!" Mylene shouted as Jelldon produces some static electricity waves towards Spatterix, which stops his attacks and render him paralyzed and charged with electricities.

"The hell!? I can't move!" Spatterix exclaimed.

"Dammit Spatterix! What the hell!?" Stronk exclaimed too.

 **Jelldon and Laserman: 940**

 **Spatterix: 850**

"Hahahaha! Ability Cards are crap if you can't use them! Go Laserman!" Shadow shouted as Laserman charge towards Spatterix.

"Jelldon!" Mylene shouted as Jelldon too charging towards Spatterix.

"I could use a help right now!" Spatterix shouted as Miu decided to step in. "Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand!" Miu shouted as she throw Cynder in front of the Pyrus Bakugan, causing the same ball of electricity to appear, saving Spatterix from the two Bakugan.

"That was a close call." Spatterix commented.

"Ability activate! Kaguya Blessings!" Miu shouted as several glitter covered Spatterix, causing him to be cured of paralysis.

"And now for double abilities. Shadow Dash plus Phantom Dragon!" Miu shouted as Cynder in electric ball transformed again.

 **Jelldon and Laserman: 940**

 **Spatterix and Cynder: 1850**

"Finish this, Spatterix!" Toby shouted as Cynder hits Jelldon While Spatterix hits Laserman, causing both of the target revert to sphere forms. Cynder and Spatterix too return to sphere form.

"Power lost detected." The Gauntlet said.

 **Mylene: 0% Miu: 100%**

 **Shadow: 0% Toby: 100%**

"Guess you show those Vexos who's the boss...for now at least." Bolcanon said.

"Not bad on your first try." Lumagrowl commented.

"Guess that's game." Miu said as she and Toby revealed to obtain Jelldon and Laserman.

"And we got these two as a bonus." Toby added. Mira just dumbfounded. Why?

'Unbelievable...These two are natural with the Gauntlets. They just defeated two of the Vexos of all people on their very first try! They might as well as competent as Dan and Marucho.' Mira thought.

"Grr, We'll get you losers for this!" Shadow proclaimed as he decided to retreat.

"And we will crush you by then!" Mylene added as she soon followed her partner.

"Yeah that's right! Run away while you still can! In the end, you're the real losers here!" Miu said.

"Like my Sis said!" Toby chimed in.

'I really need to stop underestimating humans.' Mira thought embarrassingly. She is supposed to brawl, but Toby brawls on her place instead.

"So, Sis...what do we do now...?" Toby asked his sister.

"I dunno...?" Miu said before looking towards Mira. "Hey. Mira, right?"

"Yes."

"Is it true that you're leading the Bakugan Resistance? If so, we want in."

"Are you sure that we should team up with them?" Balista asked.

"If we need to free New Vestroia and save the Bakugans, we need all the help we can get." Miu reasoned as the Bakugan look at each other before nodding in an agreement.

"If that's what you wish, we shall assist you the best of our abilities." Betadron said as half numbers of them go to Miu while the others go to Toby.

"So...you two want to join the Resistance?" Mira asked.

"Yes." Miu said as Toby nodded.

"Okay then." Mira said.

"Oh yeah! My name is Miu Shiota." Miu introduced herself before gesturing her brother. "And this is Toby Shiota, my little brother."

"H-Hello there Mira!" Toby said as he introduced himself to Mira.

"It's nice to meet you, Toby, Miu." Mira said with a smile.

 **Next chapter: Chapter 2: A Battle Between Darkness! Miu vs Ace**

 **First chapter is out! I hope you like this!**

 **Fun Facts:**

 **-OC Bakugan Cynder is based on the dragon of the same name from Spyro and Skylanders.**

 **-Despite not a dragon, Spatterix uses some dragon related abilities.**

 **With that said, review this if you like it.**


End file.
